Christmases when you were mine
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Christmas is never the same when your special person leaves you. For no reason just out of the blue and your stuck a year later with a broken heart still. Song/oneshot fic.


Mitchie frowned looking as her father put up some mistletoe. "Daddy…" Mitchie called. "Yes sweetie?" Steve said surprised his daughter said something. "Please take down the mistletoe. Cause I don't wanna think about that right now…" Mitchie whispered softly as her father obeyed his daughters wish. "Alright sweetie. But try to cheer up some its going to be Christmas soon." Steven said smiling at the girl before heading into the kitchen were Connie stood frowning in front of the stove. "I'm worried about her Steve. She hasn't been alright since Shane… Broke up with her since last New years…" Connie said frowning while stirring some cookie batter. "Me to baby me to…" Steve said kissing his wife's forehead before going out side to put up some lights.

Mitchie had went upstairs after her father left she didn't wanna be alone in the room they had shared gifts and that good bye. She glanced out the window she could see the group of teenagers her age all paired together hugging and kissing and holding hands. She frowned and wiped a tear from her eye before picking up her guitar and playing softly. She had set up her recording stuff in her room and was working on a little solo project. "_Please take down the misletoe_

_Cause I don't wanna think about that right now_

_Cause everything I want is miles away_

_In a snow covered little town_

_My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me_

_Season's greetings, hope you're well_

_Well I'm doing alright_

_If you were wondering_

_Lately I can never tell"_ She sang as her heart broke a little more on her thoughts on Shane. He left her for no reason. Just told her they weren't meant to be and said good bye. She wondered about him all the time. Perfectly fine until around the middle of November.

"_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time_

_But there were Christmases when you were mine_

_I've been doing fine without you, really_

_Up until the nights got cold_

_And everybody's here, except you, baby_

_Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_" She glanced out her window again. She had tears at her eyes again crying was a sigh of weakness she had always thought. She admitted to being alright before mid-November. She had gone out to a school dance with a nice boy from down the block. She could see her cousins and aunts and uncles all downstairs in the den now. She had been up in her room for sometime now. She could hear her mother stop anyone who said they were coming to get Mitchie out of her room and downstairs to play games or tell stories. Her mother simply said this Christmas wasn't a Christmas Mitchie wanted to celebrate because she's had a hard time this season.

"_But for me it's just a lonely time_

_Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

_Merry Christmas everybody_

_That'll have to be something I just say this year_

_I'll bet you got your mom another sweater_

_And were your cousins late again_

_When you were putting up the lights this year_

_Did you notice one less pair of hands_" She continued to sing before thinking of Shane and how last year she had spent almost all of Christmas week helping him get ready for the holiday. She had helped him with the light cause his father couldn't help anymore cause of the cold and how he was now confined to a wheel chair. Shane had taken over the Christmas lights duty when he was home for the holidays. Mitchie also thought of how his gave him the same sweater every year and everyone would laugh and make fun of him. She in fact had one of the old ones stuffed in her Shane Draw in her dresser. She also thought of the time when she had stayed for dinner and his cousins were late. Shane had ended up muttering about how they were always late cause they hated him. She understood why. He had told her he wasn't the nicest person to them for the past four or five years when he went into his jerky faze.

"_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time_

_But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight_

_Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

_You were mine" Mitchie finished she had hit the stop record button and broke down. She hadn't realized the change so much in the two of them till then. She wondered if he was miserable like her to. Mitchie finally got herself together and cleaned up the recording like Caitlyn taught her to do before sending it to Shane's last E-mail address. She wrote a brief message that simply said 'I wonder how you are tonight?' once she sent in she cried a little bit more before cleaning herself up and headed downstairs she felt bad suddenly for ignoring her family. "Momma?" Mitchie said softly. Her voice was really raspy and low now. "Mitchie? Oh gosh sweetie." Connie said taking in her daughter's appearance. "Shhshhh." Connie said hugging Mitchie to her. "I'm sorry Babygirl." She whispered as her family suddenly seem to stare at Mitchie. "I… I'm Sorry I'm not really into the Christmas Spirit this year…I don't mean to be but… I'm really missing someone I wish could be here." Mitchie said softly before she had smiled a small sad smile before turning around and hugged her mother and said softly "I'm going back upstairs. I'll come say good bye." Then Mitchie headed upstairs frowning and wiping her eyes every now and then. Her family understood now. She was miserable and depressed and they wanted her to just have the time she had asked for to herself. Mitchie now had ended up laying on her floor and having a staring contest with her poster of Shane she had put on her ceiling. _

"_I… I wish I could be the one Shane… The one that made you the happiest. She then heard her computer tell her she had a new message. "One New Message!" Mitchie finally got up to see it after an hour of just laying there on the floor. She looked at it and she realized it was from Shane. He hadn't listen to the song. It was oblivious on how he wrote back. ' I've been better. Dad isn't doing to great. Mom gave me the same stupid sweater again…-Shane' The letter said she sighed softly as she slid from her chair and back onto the floor. Curling into a ball Mitchie cried again. She cried over the fact he didn't love her any more, she cried over the fact she still loved him, she cried over the fact her heart was broken and wouldn't be fixed ever again, she just cried over the fact she was going insane in her own mind. _

"_Mitchie." Connie called from downstairs she frowned when she saw who was at her front door. "You better have a good reason for breaking her heart like that." Connie said staring up a little. "I… Didn't know… I thought she would get over it and move on… I…Never meant to hurt her like this." Shane said looking down frowning. He looked tired and his hair didn't even look like he combed it yet. "Mitchie? Come downstairs. Someone is here to see you." Connie called again before pushing Shane out the door. "If she see's you in the house she won't come down." Connie said before shutting the door almost completely. Mitchie opened the door and almost closed it again before noticing how Shane seemed to have let himself go. "I'm so sorry Mitchie… I… Never thought you would… Be this hurt… I… I… I never meant for this I wanted you to forget me move on live a normal life. Be happy don't worry about what is being said about dating a rock… pop star." Shane said before dropping his head. " I… I understand if you never want to see me again Mitchie. I just had to tell you. I.. I still love you." Shane whispered before stepping back. He had almost made it down the steps of her porch before her hand grabbed his. "Stay." She said softly. Her throat hurt and her eyes were sore from crying but she wanted to talk to him. "Come inside. I want to talk to you." Mitchie shivered at the feel of his hand. It was cold like he had tried to freeze himself before coming to her. "A..Alright…" Shane said stuttering again. Mitchie pulled him in. Letting him take his shoes off before going upstairs. Once in Mitchie's room she closed the door Shane noticed her room was a mess everything that was once His clean freak Mitchie wasn't so clean. Shane turned to say something to her and instead got a pretty hard slap to the cheek. "Don't you ever think that cause your bad for me is a reason to leave me so I can be miserable and depressed for three months is a good idea." Mitchie said glaring at him. "Don't ever again think that." She whispered before kissing his cheek._

_Shane was confused. Did she hate him? "What?" he got out. "You stupid idiot. If you ever think that you aren't good enough for me and you should leave because of it I'll track you down and smack you senseless." Mitchie growled as she flung her arms around his neck. "I still love you to Shane." Mitchie smiled. He grinned before pulling away from Mitchie. "Good. So nothing would be weird if I did this." He said before leaning down and kissing her square on the lips. The two pulled away for air. From downstairs Connie had noticed it was quiet upstairs and wasn't sure if she should take as good or bad. She had made it to Mitchie's door before she stopped she could hear a guitar and Shane singing and she smiled when she heard Mitchie's voice join Shane's. There was no more depressing, staying in her room, unclean freak Mitchie. "Oh Gross!" Mitchie shrieked as she realized what had happened to her room. "Sorry Babe." Shane smiled before kissing her. "I'll help you clean it up." He whispered._

_--_

_Story ending fail. But anyways There is Christmas music playing on a station where I live at they had the song christmases when you were mineby Taylor Swift was playing at I thought Hey… That would make a really good song fic. So to da. Very bad and crappy but I wrote it =) I felt proud for myself._


End file.
